


Series Premise, and Coupious Amounts of Thank-you's

by 221Books



Series: Book!verse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: giving credit where credit is due, premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Books/pseuds/221Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says in the title. There's a lot I want to say about this series I'm working on, and there's a lot of people I want to thank for helping me with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Series Premise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premise that started this whole mess! It might changed as I get new ideas.

I’ve had this idea floating around in my head for the last few years, but it wasn’t until the post-Reichenbach hiatus and series 3 of BBC Sherlock that it really began to take root. This has also become my own sort of 'fix-it' fic that I’ve been working on, on and off for a while now, and it’s finally to the point that I can start sharing it outside of my small circle of friends. I've been wanting to share this story for a long time, and am thrilled that I can finally do it!

\-------------

BBC Sherlock, AU. John is a talented writer, and uses it to his advantage during The Great Hiatus.

After Sherlock’s suicide, John is approached by someone who follows his blog, recognises his skill as a writer, and wants him to publish a book telling his version of everything that happened up to Sherlock’s suicide (because let’s face it - who wouldn’t want to read about Sherlock Holmes?). John loves the idea - not only has he always dreamed of being a writer (his parents had always discouraged him from pursuing it, telling him instead to ‘get a real job’), but he can use it as a way to try and redeem Sherlock’s ruined reputation. He can show the world all the wonderful things about the World’s Only Consulting Detective.

Over the next year or so, with the right connections and a lot of luck, John writes his book and gets it published. Somewhere in the world, Sherlock gets a copy, and he reads it.


	2. I'd Like to Thank...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the people who have been indispensable in helping me to get these writings to posting quality.

If I was winning some sort of award for this story and had to make an acceptance speech, these are the people I would mention as being my 'most indispensable companions'.

First and foremost I have to thank major-trouble ([Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortrouble) / [tumblr](http://major-trouble.tumblr.com/)). She initially offered to edit my writings, and has since saved my butt more times, and in more ways, than I can count. She is absolutely wonderful at motivating me, and is an excellent editor for everything from grammar and spelling, to continuity and OOC actions and dialogue. She doesn't hesitate to tell me when my writing sucks, or to crack the whip when I've been neglecting it, and that's exactly what I need.

[Gravitationalpush](http://gravitationalpush.tumblr.com/) has been essential for descriptive details of certain scenery and action scenes. He's also my go-to guy for anything to do with weapons and fighting.

[Attababyeatsomepeaches](http://attababyeatsomepeaches.tumblr.com/) never fails to catch grammar and spelling mistakes while doing beta read-throughs for me. She encourages me when I'm stuck, and bounced ideas with me when the story was in it's earliest stages. 

Alana and Melanie have each been there for me to bounce ideas off, and to think out loud. They've helped me in defeating writer's block on many occasions, and have done general beta reading for me. 

Without the combined help of these wonderful friends, my writing could not have reached the quality is has, so again, thank you, all! 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://221books.tumblr.com)!


End file.
